Fate Cant Have Its Way
by KaylynBB
Summary: its my first story please review. :
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: We All Need Somebody to Lean On.

This is actually more of an intro, which is why its so short. This also happens to be my first story on this site. **Please review**. I would love to hear from anyone who reads this. Thanks.

3333333333

"Please don't cry, Anna." Codys eyes were ready to fill with tears. "I don't know what else to do." I said. I allowed a single tear to escape. It ran down my cheek and Cody pulled me in for a hug. A long hug. Followed by a kiss on top of my head. He pulled away and walked to the bus. Turning back to wave weakly. It's been five months since I saw him last. We Skype almost every night but its just not the same when he's in Australia. It pulls at my heart strings every time I see his name. And believe me, its everywhere. I stare at the note he gave me the day he left which was taped to my wall. _I have so much to say. First off I'm so sorry for having to leave, you are everything to me and I mean that. Secondly, I don't want you to feel like I have to be your number one priority. Live your life, go have fun with friends. If you ever need anything, just call. I'll be there for you._

_I love you Anna, _

_Cody._

On the left side of the paper he wrote some lyrics of my favorite song. _Have I told you lately, I love you_ _like crazy girl._ I could hear him saying it. As if he was there in my room with me. The only people who knew about us were my parents, my older sister, and Codys friends whom I had yet to meet. They were to come back with him in a month and I would meet them then. Cody is one if a kind, he's not like the others I've dated. But ill get to that later. Codys blonde hair came down just far enough to touch the top of his eyebrows. His green eyes turned a shade if blue in the sunlight. I loved him, and I was sure he felt the same.

333333333

Again, I know that it is extremely short and the next actual chapter should be up soon, so **Please Review**.


	2. Dont Get Your Hopes Up

CHAPTER TWO

Sorry I know that this one is really short as well...they will get longer and more exciting, trust me :)

* * *

><p>"Are you excited?" I heard the voice of my sister, Taylor, pulling me from my dream. I sat up on my elbows and waited for my eyes to adjust to the sudden flood of light. "Huh?" I asked still dazed. "Hello crazy, codys coming back today!" She said happily. I woke up immediately. "Oh man! What time is it?" I asked frantically. "Anna, chill its only 9:30." I sighed and placed my head back on my pillow and thought about the day ahead. He would be here in two hours.<p>

* * *

><p>When I realized that Taylor still wanted an answer, I looked over at her and cracked a huge smile and nodded. She grinned and said "your lucky, Ann. I hope you know that." "Thanks, I do." Taylor and I were closer than any other siblings I knew. She was two years older at seventeen. We were best friends, I told her everything. After a moment of us both thinking in silence, she almost shouted "Okay!" She clapped twice and said "Up up!" I giggled and got out of bed. I wiped my eyes and went to get ready. I threw on my green t-shirt and jean shorts. It was summer and in south Florida, the summers were intense. I untied the braids from my dirty blond hair and wore it just like that. I put on a little mascara and that was it.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked to my bed and checked my phone. The screen read 'one new message from, Cody143' I opened it quickly with a smile growing on my face. It faded as I read the text.<p>

"Anna I know your gonna hate me after this, you have every right to. But I'm not gonna make it this time. A scheduling mix up, its a long story and ill call you later but right now just know that I'm so so SO sorry."

I dropped my phone back on my bed and a single tear fell on my lap. I don't know why I reacted that way, because in the back of my mind I knew that this was a possibility. I took a deep breath and went to remove my mascara before going back to bed. My intention wasn't to go back to sleep but it happened because when I opened my eyes it was 11:30am. Taylor came in and sat down on my bed and asked

"What are you doing? Get up get ready he will be here any second now. I bet he's already left the airport-" she stopped when I held my phone out to her.

She read the message. She said gingerly

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. How long is it gonna be?"

"I didn't ask. Another month probably."

I wasn't hurt by Cody, it wasn't his fault. But I hated whoever scheduled his trip, I hated them with a Passion.

* * *

><p>so sorry for how short this is. Thank you so much for reading anyway <strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
